Fenrir's verhaal
by Laeta777
Summary: Een karakterschets van Fenrir, een beetje filosofisch getint. Ik had niks met dit personage, maar ik ben hem door te schrijven steeds leuker gaan vinden. Fenrir verteld zijn kant van het verhaal. ja, de titel is verschrikkelijkniet mijn kwaliteit.


Fenrir's verhaal

Heb jij ooit een kind gezien dat de pootjes van spinnen eruit trok? Of een vlieg de vleugels ontnam? Heb jij dat zelf ook wel eens gedaan? Misschien niet. Maar heb jij nooit muggen tegen de muur platgeslagen? Hard op de grond gestampt als je in een kolonie van mieren stond? Zout over slakken gegooid? Laten we eens afdwalen van het dierenrijk. Vind jij het niet heerlijk om over de problemen van beroemde personen te lezen? Roddel jij niet mee over die vervelende persoon op school of op je werk? Geniet jij er nooit van als je vijand een blunder begaat en zichzelf voor schut zet? En dan hebben we het nog niet eens over films en boeken. Boeken vol met martelingen en pijn worden bestellers en horror films vliegen als warme broodjes over de toonbank. Dit wordt gezien als 'vermaak'.   
En nog kijken mensen me raar aan als ik zeg dat wreedheid een natuurlijk instinct is van de mens.

De mens is afgedwaald van zijn instincten. Iemand heeft ooit bedacht hoe een 'goed' mens zich moet gedragen. Een lijst van regels waar men zich aan moet houden om in deze samenleving te passen. Niet doden, niet stelen, je altijd netjes gedragen en vooral niet te veel afwijken van de rest. Iedereen krijgt deze regels te horen en ze worden van ouder op kind doorgegeven. Maar hierdoor wordt een samenleving gecreëerd waar niemand in past. Individuen roepen 'terug naar de natuur' en 'wees trouw aan jezelf'. Maar niemand luistert naar hen en zij luisteren niet naar zichzelf.

De mensheid is verloren. Ik ben geen optimist, optimisme bestaat niet in de natuur. Als je oog in oog staat met een wild dier, drie keer zo groot als jij, denk je niet 'Goh, er kan altijd nog een wonder komen wat er voor zorgt dat ik dit overleef'. Nee, je slaat, bijt, krabt en vecht voor je leven. Misschien overleef je. Misschien niet. De mens is dit verleerd. De mens denkt na, overweegt, filosofeert en probeert zich in te leven in de vijand. De vechtlust, de overlevingsdrang is weg. De mensheid is verloren.

En daar kom ik. Het lijkt een paradox. Ik zal de uitroeier zijn van de mens en tegelijk hun redder. Hun vijand en hun bondgenoot. Een beetje zoals de oude goden waren: verwoester en schepper ineen.

Ik was acht jaar oud toen het gebeurde. Mijn vader was aan het 'werk'. In zijn geval betekende dat in een kroeg zitten en zich lam zuipen. Mijn moeder was 'op bezoek bij een vriend'. In haar geval betekende dat geld verdienen door bij vreemde mannen op bezoek te gaan. Ik was 'aan het spelen met mijn vriendjes'. In mijn geval betekende dat door de bossen zwerven en nieuwe plekken ontdekken. Dat alles schijn was maakte niet uit, voor de buitenwereld was er niks mis. Ik was niet ongelukkig, het was mijn leven en ik kende niets anders. Het was rond 7 uur 's avonds en ik nam me voor nog even te rusten voor ik naar huis terug zou gaan. Toen ik wakker werd was het aarde donker.  
Ik stond op en probeerde me te oriënteren. Toen dat niet lukte begon ik met de naïviteit van de jeugd gewoon een kant op te lopen. Ergens in de verte hoorde ik gehuil. Ik had nog nooit zoiets gehoord, het klonk als een wolf en aan de andere kant weer totaal niet. Het geluid drong diep in me binnen en ging als een rilling door mijn gehele lichaam. Toen hield het op en ik liep verder.

In een bos is altijd geluid. Het ritselen van een eekhoorntje, het gefluit van een vogel, een slang die door een berg met bladeren glijdt. Dit geluid wordt zo vertrouwd dat je het niet eens meer opmerkt. Deze geluiden merk je pas als ze wegvallen. De stilte die daarop volgt is zo oorverdovend dat ik nog iemand moet ontmoeten die op dat moment niet stilstaat om te luisteren. Ook ik stond als versteend op mijn plaats en een lichte paniek begon in me op te borrelen. Ik raapte mijn moed bijeen en liep verder, sneller en gericht op zo snel mogelijk thuiskomen. Sommige fouten maak je maar een keer en dit was er een. Zo gericht op het lopen en met mijn gedachte al bij mijn veilige bed hoorde ik nooit de wolf aankomen tot ik onder hem lag. Een zware druk op mijn borst, een stekende pijn in mijn schouder en twee amberkleurige ogen die door alle pijn en angst heen kwamen. En daarna een volledige zalige duisternis.

Ik werd wakker door een onuitstaanbare pijn. Botten leken uit mijn huid te scheuren, terwijl andere plekken in elkaar gedrukt leken te worden. Nieuwe ledematen ontstonden, terwijl andere verdwenen. Mijn lichaam was niet blij en liet dat met al zijn macht merken. Op het moment dat ik dacht dat ik liever zou sterven dan nog een seconde van deze pijn te verduren, hield het op. Voor een paar minuten lag ik op de grond te genieten van de koele lucht die langs mijn vacht waaide en de frisse bosgeur die mijn neusgaten indrong. Vacht? Nog verdwaasd van de pijn stond ik op. Ik keek naar de grond: twee harige poten met klauwen. Ik keek achter me: een grote grijze staart. Toen keek ik om me heen. Het was alsof ik de wereld in een heel ander perspectief zag en dat was eigenlijk ook zo. Het was hetzelfde bos waar ik de middag nog in gelopen had en tegelijkertijd zo anders. In het licht van de volle maan zag ik scherper dan ik ooit in het volle daglicht met mijn mensenogen had gedaan. Kleine details vielen me op. Het zachte mos onder de boom, de bladeren aan de bomen en de paddenstoelen op een verrotte boomstronk. Ik had nog nooit zoiets moois aanschouwd. Een golf van blijdschap schoot door me heen en ik begon impulsief alle nieuwe geurtjes achterna te gaan. Ik was nog te jong om verbaasd te zijn over het onmogelijke en mijn wolf zijn liet geen overbodige vragen of angsten toe. Ik leefde nu en daar moest ik me naar gedragen. Ik volgde een muis naar zijn hol en joeg een uil op de vlucht door tegen zijn boom op te springen. Mijn jacht instinct werkte op volle toeren en ik genoot ervan met volle teugen. En op dat ogenblik was ik gelukkiger dan ik in vele jaren was geweest.

Er ontbrak nog maar een ding, mijn roedel. Ik rende op topsnelheid naar mijn huis. De wind waaide door mijn vacht en ik stopte pas met rennen toen ik hijgend voor mijn huis stond. Met mijn kop duwde ik tegen de deur aan. Verward bleef ik staan. Mijn geheugen vertelde me dat dit mijn familie was, maar mijn neus vertelde me iets heel anders. Dit was mens, dit was gevaar. Er ontstond iets wat ik niet anders kan benoemen dan een discussie met de mens die in me was achter gebleven en de wolf.  
'Dit is mijn familie! Hier ben ik opgegroeid als welp'  
'Ruik je de angst niet? Welke vader is bang voor zijn eigen zoon, hm? Welke moeder verafschuwd haar eigen kind?'  
'Ze zijn alleen geschrokken. Zo meteen zullen ze me herkennen. Familie blijft toch altijd van je houden? '  
'Het zijn mensen! Mensen en wolven gaan niet samen!'  
'Mama! Papa'   
'Dit is niet je roedel! Val aan of vlucht, maar laat je niet in met deze wezens!'

Ik lette niet meer op mijn omgeving. Ik hoorde mijn vader niet naar de kast lopen waar hij zijn jacht spullen bewaarde. Of hoe hij het geweer laadde. Nee, ik hoorde niets van dit alles. Voelen daar in tegen, voelen deed ik maar al te goed. De kogel drong diep binnen in mijn schouder en terwijl de kogel binnendrong kwam de wolf in mij in volle kracht naar buiten.  
Ik sprong het gevaar letterlijk naar de keel.

Deze mensen waren mijn roedel niet meer. Zij waren mijn verleden, de wolf was mijn heden en toekomst. Mensen en wolven gaan niet samen, het botst. De wolf leeft op zijn instincten, terwijl de mens er alles aandoet om ze te onderdrukken.

Ik zal de wereld veranderen. De mens zoals die nu is heeft geen perspectief, geen toekomst. Maar ik was ook ooit een mens, net als zij nu zijn, dus niet alles is verloren. Mijn gave -hoe onwetend zijn zij die het een ziekte noemen- kan immers doorgegeven worden. Bij volwassenen heeft het geen nut, zij zijn vastgeroest in hun ideeën over goed en kwaad. Kinderen hebben dat nog niet, zij gaan nog op hun gevoel af. Ik bijt ze op de leeftijd dat ze lichamelijk sterk genoeg zijn om de metamorfose te overleven en jong genoeg om de stap geestelijk te aanvaarden. Ik voed ze zelf op om ze te leren hoe deze wereld eruit ziet en hoe fout het gaat met de mens. Deze kinderen zijn mijn roedel en ik ben hun leider. Ik vertel ze de verhalen die ik nu ook vertel. Ik leer ze trots te zijn op zichzelf en hun instincten niet op te sluiten. En ik leer ze over mijn doel en hoe ze daar zelf aan bij kunnen dragen. De groep wordt steeds groter en de eerste groep van kinderen die door mijn kinderen zijn gebeten is al gearriveerd.  
In mijn ogen zijn ze stuk voor stuk perfect. 

In mijn strijd gebruik ik alle middelen die nodig zijn. Als ik me aan moet sluiten bij mensen om mijn doel te bereiken schroom ik me niet dat te doen. Het is het doel en niet het middel dat telt. Ik voel me niet verbonden met de Dooddoeners. Ze zijn slechts mensen. Ze voelen zichzelf beter dan anderen door hun pure bloed, maar zien niet in dat zij net zo vastgeroest zijn in ideeën en principes als het gewone volk, misschien nog wel meer. Ook zij luisteren niet meer naar zichzelf. Ik zal de Heer van het Duister volgen zolang ik hem kan gebruiken. Niet langer, niet korter.

Mijn verhaal lijkt een beetje op het verhaal van mijn naamgenoot uit de Noorse mythologie.  
Fenrir of Fenrisulfr was de zoon van de listige Loki en de reuzin Angrboða. Fenrisulfr had twee zonen: Hati en Skoll. De eerste joeg op de maan, de tweede probeerde de zon te vangen.   
Omdat Fenrir te gevaarlijk werd bevonden hebben de Goden hem vastgebonden, maar er was voorspeld dat hij zo groot zou groeien dat hij uit zijn boeien zouden breken. Uiteindelijk zou als hij gaapte zijn onderkaak de grond en zijn bovenkaak de hemel aanraken. Er is voorspeld dat als de wolf uit zijn boeien ontsnapt is, hij Odin, de God onder de Goden, zal doden en daarna zelf door Viðarr, Odins zoon gedood zal worden.  
Ook ik ben nog gebonden aan de mens. Maar net als Fenrisulfr zal ik losbreken. Mijn roedel wordt elk jaar groter en groter. En zelfs als ik gedoemd ben, net als Fenrisulfr, om op het eind gedood te worden zullen mijn zonen en dochters mijn taak overnemen. Mijn kinderen jagen niet de zon of maan na, zij richten hun hart op de aarde.


End file.
